tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
South Park: Cartman Gets an Anal Probe
| next = "Volcano" }} "Cartman Gets an Anal Probe" is the first episode of season one of the animated comedy series South Park. It was directed by Trey Parker and written by Parker, Matt Stone and Dan Sterling. It first aired on Comedy Central on August 13th, 1997. The setting for the series is the community of South Park - a "podunk" little town in the mountains of Colorado. The main characters on the series are four foul-mouthed friends who are in elementary school: Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman and Kenny McCormick. In addition to family members and school staff, another recurring character is Chef, who is voiced by rhythm and blues singer Isaac Hayes. In this episode, mean-spirited Eric Cartman has a nightmare in which he is abducted by aliens who perform violating experiments on him. The other kids believe that these events actually happened and that Cartman wasn't dreaming at all. This proves to be true as the aliens come down and abduct Kyle's baby brother, Ike. Desperate to get him back, Kyle tries to get out of school early so he can get him back. To make matters worse for Cartman, he begins continuously farting fire. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * First episode; first appearances of all characters. * Trey Parker is uncredited as a director on this episode. * Voice actress Mary Kay Bergman is credited as Shannen Cassidy in this episode. * This is the only episode of South Park to include the voice talents of Franchesca Clifford. She also provides the voice of Ike Broflovski in the 1997 film South Park: Bigger Longer & Uncut. Allusions Chef is seen wearing a t-shirt with a picture of an alien head and the word "Believe" underneath it. This is likely a reference to the FOX sci-fi series The X-Files, which deals with stories of alien abductions and often touts the tagline "I Want to Believe". Quotes Canadian connection One may take note of the fact that Kyle Broflovski's little brother Ike, in addition to his beady little eyes, has a separation between his upper and lower jaw. These are physical characteristics common to Canadian characters as represented on South Park. Future episodes will reveal that Ike is actually adopted from a Canadian family. Death of Kenny In all of television fiction, no character has received more visits from the Grim Reaper than poor Kenny McCormick. Kenny is killed in nearly every episode of South Park, usually in some gruesome and horrific manner, but always manages to find himself miraculously resurrected the following episode. One of the recurring gaffs on the series is that Kenny's friends, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski and Eric Cartman pay witness to Kenny's demise, upon which Stan exclaims, "Oh my God, they killed Kenny!" and Kyle finishes with, "You bastards!" Kenny has died more than 103 times over the course of the series. In this episode, Kenny McCormick gets shot by a laser from an alien space ship, then trampled by a herd of stampeding cows, then finally run over by Officer Barbrady's patrol car. See also External Links * * * * * * "Cartman Gets an Anal Probe" at the South Park Wiki ---- Category:South Park/Episodes Category:South Park/Season 1 episodes Category:1997/Episodes